Home Sweet Home
Home Sweet Home is the two-hundred and first episode of The Garfield Show. Synopsis For his television competition, Dr. Whipple has Jon Arbuckle, Garfield and Odie try to last the week locked in their house. Eventually, he adds guests, which makes the task harder. Plot Being filmed by a camera crew, Jon Arbuckle, Liz Wilson and Vito Cappelletti all explain the concept of Dr. Whipple's television series. The show involves contestants being locked into a house, where they are forced to last as long as possible. Much to Whipple's surprise, the show became extremely popular, which was, as he claims, because people like to watch others argue. While watching the finale of one of the experiments, Whipple approaches Jon Arbuckle, Garfield and Odie, and ask them to be on his show. The three accept and claim that they will be the first family to last the duration of the week. A maintenance crew modifies their house with cameras and a locking mechanism on the front door, in case one of the contestants tries to sneak out the house. Off the show, Jon claims that the first few days were easy due to Garfield only eating, sleeping, and attempting exercise, while Odie played around the living room. Whipple, unhappy with their progress, introduces a new element into the house: Nermal as their guest. The three become annoyed with Nermal's presence, when the kitten plays loud music and interrupts Garfield's movie. In order to built up tension, Whipple brings Aunt Ivy into the house, much to the everyone's dismay. Over the next few days, she orders the pets to do chores around the house. Whipple realises that if they can resist Aunt Ivy, they may have enough stamina to last the week. To combat this, he introduces a whole array of other characters, which proves too much for Jon and his pets. Jon requests that Whipple remove everyone from the house, and when Whipple enters the house, Garfield locks him in. After Whipple finds out, he realises that he will have to spend a whole week with the guests, due to the locking mechanism only opening in that time. Meanwhile, Jon decides to take Liz, Garfield and Odie on holiday, where the two pets watch Whipple struggling to cope with the people around him. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Dr. Whipple Major Characters *Nermal *Liz Wilson *Aunt Ivy Minor Characters *Herman Post *Vito Cappelletti *Eddie Gourmand *Harry (cameo) *Bruno (cameo) *Drusilla and Minerva (cameo) *Mrs. Ferret (cameo) *The Baboon Brothers (cameo) *Doc Boy Arbuckle (cameo) *Dirk Dinkum (cameo) *Buckley (cameo) *Mrs. Cauldron (cameo) *Shrimpy (cameo) *The Mice and Squeak (cameo) *Unnamed Contestants *Dr. Whipple's Camera Man and Assistants *Maintenance Crewman *Audience *Edna Crassmeier *Finale Contestants Television Characters *Brett *Jessica *The Butler (mentioned) *Prince Seymour (mentioned) *The Man in the Zebra Costume (mentioned) Trivia *Garfield watches a documentary called "Who stole the Klopman Diamond?" before being interrupted by Nermal. Cultural References *Dr. Whipple's TV show appears to be based on Big Brother. Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Season 4 Episodes